1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to testing integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to methods and systems that improve the ease of which the temperature of the integrated circuit devices being tested is determined by establishing a relationship between threshold voltage of an on-chip temperature sensor and temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many integrated circuit (device) test and use applications require precise thermal control of the device under test or in use. Without such control, the power consumed by these devices can cause the temperature of the device to vary widely from part to part, reducing the quality of the test, degrading the performance of the device, or even damaging the device. The embodiments herein provide a method for monitoring the quality of the thermal control, so that corrective actions can be taken if the thermal control begins to fail or loses effectiveness.